


makeup drawer

by smthaboutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Artist Louis, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smthaboutlarry/pseuds/smthaboutlarry
Summary: Гарри взволнован.Он нервничает из-за того,что впервые появится на публике с макияжем.Луи-поддерживающий в этом визажист.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	makeup drawer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soldouthaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/gifts), [larry stylinson fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=larry+stylinson+fanfiction).
  * A translation of [makeup drawer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240599) by [soldouthaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz). 
  * A translation of [makeup drawer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240599) by [soldouthaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz). 



> Я являюсь переводчиком.Автор работы-@soldouthaz

Гарри не новичок в макияже.Он экспериментировал с этим с самого раннего возраста, крадя мамину помаду и яркие тени для век у Джеммы, чтобы краситься в комнате. За эти годы все это превратилось в огромную коллекцию под раковиной,в ванной комнате. Организовав все по цвету,уГарри есть все: от туши для ресниц до румян и блеска для губ.

Однако он не привык краситься на людях . Раньше эта мысль приводила его в оцепенение.Мысль о том, что так много незнакомых людей увидят его таким-пугала,но за последние несколько лет он стал более уверенным и сейчас чувствует себя лучше.

Краситься было бы намного приятнее, если бы он действительно знал, как это делается. В течение многих лет он собирал советы от разных визажистов и женщин, которых он расспрашивал,но каждый раз, когда он пытался делать это дома, у него ничего не получалось.Гарри не нравился цвет, который он выбрал, или тушь слишком была густая или комковатая. Всегда была какая-то причина.

Поэтому он надеется, что сегодня сможет задать несколько вопросов .Эта съемка особенная, так что на этот раз он предвкушает нечто большее, чем простая пудра и тональник. У него начинает кружиться голова, когда он задумывается об этом.

Он пришёл сюда за несколько часов до этого, чтобы взглянуть на наряды, которые они выбрали для него, и встретиться с фотографом. Все круто, как и всегда, но Гарри никак не мог найти визажиста. Когда он проходили мимо туалетного столика, тот был пуст.

С уложенными волосами и подтянутыми к груди ногами, сидя на стуле в гостиной, Гарри листал свой телефон, чтобы скоротать время до съёмки. Его глаза сканируют каждую из различных вкладок, которые он открыл. Может быть, это и хорошо, что визажист еще не пришёл,потому что он понятия не имеет, как он хочет выглядеть.

\- Я здесь, я здесь- восклицает маленькое тело, врываясь в дверь, занося за собой косметичку.“Мне очень жаль, что я опоздал.”

-Махнув рукой, Гарри встаёт и протягивает руку.

-Нет проблем. Приятно познакомиться, - улыбается он. - Я Гарри.

\- Я знаю...то есть..эм,привет, я Луи, - заикаясь, бормочет он, сжимая руку Гарри своими теплыми пальцами.

Гарри терпеливо ждет, пока он вытаскивает вещи, аккуратно разложив их на столе перед зеркалом. Луи, кажется , знаток своего дела, ведь вся его косметика была чистой и новой,а также у него были ловкие пальцы.

-Ты можешь присесть, - все еще раскрасневшийся и слегка запыхавшийся,бормочет он-У тебя были какие-нибудь идеи насчет того, что ты хочешь сделать?

-Не совсем, я посмотрел в интернете, но мне ничего не пригляделось. Я надеялся, может быть, у тебя есть что-то на уме?- спрашивает он, глядя на Луи.

-Ты ... ты хочешь, чтобы я сам все решил?

-Я имею в виду, что ты эксперт, - поддразнивает его Гарри.

Он пытается заставить его немного расслабиться, ведь тот все еще заметно напряженный.

\- О'кей, я могу это сделать, - говорит Луис, не очень-то самоуверенно.

Он выкладывает последние вещи и закрывает чемодан, отодвигая его в сторону. Он двигается отрывисто, раздраженно, и Гарри чувствует, что должен поговорить.

-Я знаю, что мы только что познакомились, но ... ты в порядке?

Луи дуется от этого вопроса-Я в порядке, просто это было ужасное утро. Извини.

\- Не извиняйся, - качает головой Гарри. - Что случилось? Если ты не возражаешь, я все-таки спрошу.

Отойдя в сторону, чтобы вымыть руки в большой раковине, Лус вздыхает и начинает объяснять: его мешковатая футболка-это та, которую Гарри узнает,ведь такая же висит у него дома.

\- Я просто ... это сложный день для меня,все идёт не так, как надо. Мой сосед по комнате болен, так что я почти всю неделю не спал с ним в комнате. Вчера вечером я лег спать только около трех, а сейчас, как вы можете видеть,-Луи посмотрел на настенные часы, - уже половина девятого. Я проспал до будильника, а потом, когда я пришел сюда, фотограф наорал на меня.

-Это действительно ужасно- соглашается Гарри. 

\- Да, - Луи вытирает руки полотенцем и возвращается к туалетному столику,поставив недалеко несколько продуктов.  
Гарри знает, каково это. У него было слишком много случаев, когда он проспал и получал выговор перед сотнями людей.Это не очень приятное чувство. 

Пытаясь утешить его, Гарри пытается завязать разговор.

\- Однажды я проспал всю съемку. Мой телефон был разряжен, так что никто не мог мне позвонить. Я проснулся только поздно вечером и не имел ни малейшего представления. Нам пришлось перенести встречу; все присутствующие ясно дали понять, что я зря трачу их время. Я чувствовал себя ужасно”, - заключает он.

Остановившись, чтобы послушать его рассказ, Луи посмотрел на него, застыв с кисточкой для макияжа, зажатой в руке.

\- Извини, я просто несу какую-то чепуху. Тебе,наверное,не интересно это.

-Нет, нет, Пожалуйста, продолжай говорить. Твой голос ... он успокаивает.

Прочистив горло и быстро отведя взгляд, Луи хватает бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью и наливает немного на ватный диск. 

-Ну ладно - губы Гарри изогнулись вверх, - не возражаешь, если я задам тебе несколько вопросов? Насчет макияжа?

\- Конечно, спрашивай, - улыбается Луис, наклоняясь, чтобы изящной рукой убрать с лица прядь волос. 

Поджав губы, Гарри мысленно составляет список того, что он хочет знать. Он, конечно, хотел составить список вопросов, но подумал, что он ему не понадобится. Остается только вспомнить.

-Что ты сейчас делаешь?

-Это мицеллярная вода, - говорит Луи, поднимая бутылку, - она очищает кожу и добавит немного влаги, прежде чем мы нанесем основу.

Гарри и так уже вляпался по уши. Он кивает, как будто понимает,и у него такое чувство, что Луи, вероятно, тоже понимает. Когда Гарри красится,первым шагом для него всегда является основа. Потом пудра, изредка брови, и тогда все кончено. 

Ватный диск плавно скользит по его подбородку, и Гарри смотрит на себя в зеркало. Это действительно приятное ощущение, освежающее, контрастирующее с теплым присутствием руки Луиса, нежно убирающей его волосы со лба. 

Когда он наклоняется, чтобы броситьдиск в мусорное ведро, Гарри с любопытством проводит пальцем по своей скуле, отмечая ее гладкость. Он одобрительно приподнимает бровь. 

-Это и есть основа?- спрашивает Гарри, когда видит в ладони Луи новую баночку. 

Он кладет немного крема на тыльную сторону ладони и улыбается на вопрос Гарри, но не дразнит его по этому поводу. 

\- Да, - Луи проводит им под глазами, по носу, по подбородку и лбу-Это,в основном,просто защищает твою кожу от всего остального, что ты наносишь на нее, например, тональный крем, консилер и все такое.

Гарри кивает. Каждый раз, когда он поварачивает голову в сторону, он видит блики на своем лице. Он уже чувствует себя симпатичным.

-Что дальше?

На этот раз Луи засмеялся, и Гарри считает это победой. Он усмехается, а Луи начинает смешивать какие-то жидкости вместе.

-Я смешиваю эти основы вместе,чтобы они соответствовали твоему лицу-говорит он, не поднимая глаз.

-Тебе не нужно протестировать их отдельо на мне?

-Нет, со временем ты научишься правильно угадывать-пожимает он плечами.

Верный своему слову, Луи проводит тональным кремом по щеке одной из своих кистей, и цвет идеально совпадает. Кожа такая гладкая, что Гарри с трудом ощущает обычную липкость через основу, которую Луи ему нанес.

-Ты действительно хорош в этом, - замечает Гарри, наклоняя голову, чтобы помочь ему с углом наклона.

-Ты так думаешь?- тихо спрашивает Луи-Мы еще даже глаза не сделали, - смеется он.

-Каждый раз, когда мне делали макияж, они никогда не делали ничего подобного. Они всегда просто шли прямо к этой части, и у меня была липкая кожа.

\- Неужели? Просто основу?

\- Хм - хмыкает Гарри.

\- Дилетанты, - усмехается Луи.

Фыркая от собственного смеха, Гарри еще немного расслабляется в кресле.Он чувствовал беспокойство, когда приехал сюда, но теперь ему стало легче

После того, как его основа смешивается, Луи добавляет немного консилера под глаза и распределяет спонжиком.

-Посмотри на меня-шепчет Луи, обдувая горячим дыханием лицо Гарри.

Ресницы Гарри трепещут, когда он смотрит вверх, напрягаясь так, чтобы Луи мог до конца распределить консилер.

-Значит, ты никогда раньше не делал контур?-спрашивает он, меняя руки, чтобы взять другую палитру.

-Может быть,но точно не знаю-врёт Гарри.

Он уже делал это раньше. А потом сразу же все это выкинул. Он выглядел ужасно-не тот цвет, не та техника и не то положение. Вместо того чтобы чувствовать себя симпатичным, Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно только что упал лицом в грязь. Несколько недель после этого он и близко не подходил к косметике.

Он пытается изобразить храбрость перед Луи, наблюдая, как тот погружает более толстую щетку в несколько разных темных порошков. Она пушистее других, когда Луи касается им кожи Гарри, легко скользя вдоль линии его скулы и челюсти. 

\- Ух ты, - выдыхает Гарри, тут же краснея от собственной реакции.

Луис снова смеется, переходя на другую щеку. После он быстро подкрашивает брови Гарри.

-Ты знаешь, какие цвета хочешь видеть на глазах?- спрашивает Луи, хватая свою палетку теней и раскрывая ее.

Гарри смотрит на все цвета и они намного ярче тех, которые лежат под раковиной его дома. У него руки чешутся провести подушечкой пальца по каждому из них, чтобы посмотреть на их пигментацию.

\- В основном только черный и белый. Может быть, и немного красного.

Кивнув, Луис смотрит на его выбор. Гарри задается вопросом, что происходит в его голове.

-Ты раньше пользовался тенями?

-Бывает иногда-нерешительно говорит Гарри-когда бываю дома. Но у меня особо не получается.

Рука Луи замирает перед его лицом, и Гарри паникует. Не будет ведь Луи отказываться, когда уже заканчивает.

Но вместо того, чтобы поддразнить его, Луи дает кисточку Гарри. Он вопросительно смотрит на него, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

-Давай я тебя научу, - говорит Луи, глядя на него.

-О нет, я не думаю, что смогу ... это будет выглядеть ужасно, - неуверенно бормочет Гарри.

-Нет, не будет.

Удерживая зрительный контакт еще несколько мгновений, Гарри наконец вздыхает, его пальцы сжимают кисть. По крайней мере, Луи уверен в нем, хоть Гарри и не ожидает лучшего результата.

-Хорошо. Что я должен делать?

-А что ты делал дома?

-Ну, обычно я просто... - Гарри провел кончиком щетки по корпусу, чисто для примера.

Его рука неуклюже движется маленькими кругами,осознавая, что на него смотрят глаза. Это смущает его, но Гарри чувствует, как его захлестывает волна гнева. Никто и никогда не учил его краситься, потому что он мальчик. И он не понимает, зачем он вообще согласился на эту съемку.

-Выбери цвет, - мягко предлагает Луи, намекая, что это уже большой шаг для Гарри-Возьми любой, который хочешь.

Вся палетка представляет собой радугу .Гарри мог бы выбрать любой из них,но один цвет очень выделяется.

Это коричневато-золотой цвет, безусловно, один из самых простых цветов, которые есть у Луи. В нем есть крошечные блестки, красиво мерцающие под лампами туалетного столика. Он медленно берет кисть и тени, глядя на Луи снизу вверх.

-Давай, - подбадривает он, отдаваясь эхом в ушах Гарри.

Он отчетливо помнит, как в последний раз делал это, примерно несколько дней назад. Его рука дрожит так же сильно, как и тогда. Это всего лишь макияж, напоминает он себе. Но это особо не помогает.

-Не переусердствуй, Гарри - бормочет Луи у него за спиной, - макияж не должен иметь никакой другой цели, кроме как заставить чувствовать себя лучше . Если тебе что-то не понравится, мы вытираем это и начинаем снова. Не переживай.

Гарри проводит щеточкой по тени и пытается забыть обо всем остальном. Резко вдохнув, он берет зеркальце из рук Луи и закрывает один глаз.

В первый раз, когда кисть коснулась его век, Гарри дернулся. Нежная рука опускается ему на плечо, напоминая, что все в порядке. Он не должен так волноваться. Просто … когда-то макияж перестал быть забавным, он перестаёт экспериментировать, хоть это не правильно.

Однако, Луи сказал, что макияж не несёт какой-либо цели. Он не может ругаться из-за этого с профессионалом.

Он все еще не шевелит щеткой, неуверенно глядя одним глазом на свое отражение. Луи сжимает его запястье, накрывая свои пальцы поверх пальцев Гарри.

-Вот так-объясняет он.

Луи поправляет свою руку, двигая кисть, чтобы распределить цвет. Вскоре Гарри начинает привыкать к этому, и Луи, продолжая движение, опускает свою руку.

-А есть ли ... я должен красить какое-нибудь определенное место?

-Туда, куда ты хочешь. У всех свое определенное место- говорит Луи.

Его глаза потихоньку выделяются и он возвращается к палитре, моргая несколько раз. Они немного темнее, чем он думал, но ему нравится.

-Мне кажется,-сглатывает Гарри,-мне это нравится.

Луи ничего не отвечает, но дарит ему яркую улыбку.

Чувствуя себя теперь более уверенно, Гарри повторяет те же шаги и на другом глазу, растушёвывая тени.

-Может быть, мне сделать что-нибудь под глазами? Как ты думаешь?

-Я думаю, что это будет очень хорошо- Луи кивает, хватая кисть, чтобы сменить ее на другую, более тонкую.

Используя тот же оттенок, он делает смешное лицо, чтобы как можно ближе подвести его к нижним ресницам. Луи по-прежнему не смеется, даже когда Гарри осторожно высовывает язык из уголка рта.

Он терпеливо ждет, пока Гарри накрасится, хотя и знает, что у них уже осталось мало времени. Когда Гарри снова ловит взгляд Луи в зеркале, он выглядит задумчивым.

-Окей, я думаю вышло круто-решает Гарри.

Отложив кисточку, он не позволяет себе смотреть в зеркало. Если он это сделает, то, скорее всего, увидит то, что ему не понравится, и разрушит всю их с Луи работу.

-Не хочешь покрасить ресницы?

-Нет, ты должен это сделать-Гарри протягивает кисть Луи.

-Ты уверен?-уточняет он.

-Да, конечно. Давай

В любом случае, Гарри может пользоваться тушью. Тени идеально гляделись на его глазах, но ему не очень-то хотелось испачкать их черными пятнами от своих дрожащих рук.

Луис подцепляет двумя пальцами подбородок, чтобы запрокинуть голову назад. Его хватка мягкая, но твердая, когда он наклоняется ближе, окрашивая ею длинные ресницы Гарри. Весь процесс длится всего несколько секунд.

-Вот и все.

-Я не уверен, что кто-нибудь и когда-нибудь говорил это тебе, но у тебя длинные ресницы. Тебе не нужно много туши.-Он закрывает тушь и убирает ее в косметичку.

Не то чтобы Гарри не знал этого раньше, но комплимент все равно заставляет его краснеть от такого внимания. Гарри обожает комплименты. Особенно когда они исходят от кого-то, кто выглядит так же, как Луи.

-Спасибо-бормочет он-А что дальше?

-Только помада и немного хайлайтера- говорит Луи, отвернувшись, чтобы взять помаду.

Гарри проводит языком по нижней губе и думает о том, какого цвета они сейчас будут. Единственное, что у него есть дома - это ярко-розовая и красная. Он надеется, что Луи выберет что-нибудь менее грубое.

-Вот этот подойдет?- он держит в руках приглушенный розовый цвет с коричневым акцентом, напоминая ему о тенях для век, которые он выбрал.

-Идеально-соглашается ним Гарри.

Луи слишком близко,ведь он стоит прямо перед Гарри. Его ноги находятся сбоку и, если бы он захотел, он мог бы потянуть Луи и посадить на свои колени. 

Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на руке, обхватившей его подбородок. Лицо Луи сосредоточено, когда он проводит розовую линию вокруг губ Гарри.

Луи берет матовую помаду. Он кусает свою губу и взгляд Гарри сразу падает на него.

-Вот так-шепчет Луи, поджимая губы.

Гарри повторяет это движение в замедленном темпе. Потом он чуть приоткрывает рот, захваченный моментом.

-Парни? Вы готовы? - ассистентка с тихим стуком просунула голову внутрь.

Отшатнувшись назад, Луи задыхается и роняет помаду, поспешно нагибаясь, чтобы поднять её и поставить на стол. Он тупо смотрит в пол в течение минуты, пока Гарри не прочищает горло.

-Хайлайтер?

-Ага-бормочет себе под нос Луи,-да, хайлайтер.

Их последний шаг длился несколько минут. Гарри надеется что его красные щеки сойдут за румянец без всяких вопросов.

Луис отступает назад после того, как все закончил, чтобы Гарри посмотрел на себя в зеркало.Однако он не хочет видеть ничего, что могло бы заставить его снять все это.

\- Ладно, пошли - говорит он, уже поднимаясь и направляясь в другую комнату.

\- Подожди, Гарри, а ты не хочешь сначала посмотреть?

Сделав паузу, Гарри обдумывает свои варианты. Он был готов проигнорировать его, но голос Луи грустный,будто он думает, что его работа ужасна . Вот что заставляет Гарри вздохнуть, повернуться и снова сесть в кресло.

Гарри получал удовольствие от процесса, ставил какую-то музыку и сидел на полу перед своим зеркалом, пока красился. Только в самом конце, когда он смотрел на своё лицо, оно ему не нравилось.

-Гарри-говорит Луи,-посмотри.

Гарри закрывает глаза, сидит там немного, прежде чем открыть их и посмотреть в зеркало.

Он не верит своим глазам.Его веки покрыты темно-золотым блеском и небольшое количество туши на ресницах, чтобы она сильно не выделялась. Пробегая взглядом по своему отражению, Гарри замечает тонкие очертания бровей и более резкую линию губ.

Это идеально.Похоже, это именно то, к чему Гарри стремился.

-Это великолепно, Луи-говорит он, наклоняясь вперед.

Одна из его рук хочет притронуться к щеке, но он сразу убирает её, не желая испортить что-либо. Чем дольше он сморит на свое отражение, тем больше ему хочется плакать.

-Спасибо тебе, Луи, правда.

Он краснеет, поднимая взгляд на Гарри, когда тот снова встает.

-Нет проблем,-улыбается он,-Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

-Ребята?-заглянула ассистентка снова.

\- Я лучше ... - Гарри указывает на дверь, все еще не находя слов.

-Иди, иди, - уговаривает его Луис, - ты отлично выглядишь.

Фотограф говорит ему, чтобы тот был серьёзней, но Гарри не может убрать улыбку со своего лица.

\+ 

Луи остается на съемку. Гарри периодически проверяет все вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что он стоит где-то позади съемочной площадки. Как ни странно, вместо того чтобы чувствовать себя неуютно под лишними глазами, Гарри процветает.

Он чувствует себя особенно уверенно, зная, как хорошо он выглядит.Из-за спрея, которым пользовался Луи, его макияж совсем не изменился. Его парикмахеру уже несколько раз приходилось вмешиваться, чтобы поправить его кудри, но Луи оставался расслабленным и выглядел довольным, прислонившись к дальней стене.

Большинство своих поз Гарри придумывает сам. Вспышки от камеры продолжают быстро гаснуть, когда он вскидывает руки в разные стороны, скрещивает ноги так, как ему нравится.

Кажется, что прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем они закончили, и Гарри отправился переодеваться. Прежде чем уйти, он собрался найти Луи, чтобы еще раз поблагодарить его.

Вот только когда он возвращается, Луи там уже нет. Его также нет в студии, и ассистентка не знает, куда он ушел.

Гарри хмурится, его плечи опускаются, когда он думает, что он уже ушел.

-Гарри - зовет Луи, снова появляясь в конце коридора.

-Хей, я думал, ты ушёл,- хихикает он.

-Нет, я должен был отнести все обратно в машину - Луис замолкает и снова смотрит на меня. - Я сделал это для тебя. Это список всех продуктов, которые я использовал;на случай, если ты захочешь купить их сам.

-О, спасибо - выдыхает Гарри.

-И знаешь, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобятся еще какие-то уроки или что-то еще, моя информация на обратной стороне.

Гарри делает шаг вперед, обнимая Луи за маленькие плечи и ведет их к двери.Они оба начали утро неудачно - Луи со своим расписанием и нервозностью, и Гарри со своей съёмкой.

Когда они протискиваются через задние двери на стоянку, Гарри видит, что Луи смотрит на него, вероятно заметив, что он все еще накрашен.

-Хороший денёк, не так ли?-сжимает плечи Луи.

-Да - улыбается Луи, - сегодня хороший день.


End file.
